


It's All Your Fault

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: "So how's the journey of self discovery?" Theo asked. He smiled when he said it, but his tone was curious, not mocking.Liam fought not to smile back, but his tratorus mouth did it anyway. He just couldn't not smile back at Theo. "Still a work in progress."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	It's All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette

"So how's the journey of self discovery?" Theo asked. He smiled when he said it, but his tone was curious, not mocking. 

Liam fought not to smile back, but his tratorus mouth did it anyway. He just couldn't not smile back at Theo. "Still a work in progress."

"Alright, I still don't mind waiting. I might ask you out for real next month, though."

Liam clenched his jaw, but couldn't make the smile go away. "I'm not ready to date." 

Since he was bitten at fifteen Liam had jumped from one bad relationship to another. He and Brett were like fireworks, hot, explosive and doomed to end quickly. The sex had been awesome, but the rest was far from healthy. There were a lot of put downs, and Brett used to make him angry on purpose because he thought it was funny to see Liam lose it.

Right after he ended it with Brett he started chasing Hayden. Their relationship was a total mess of unhealthy coping mechanisms. He was codependent and obsessive. She used him for protection and a feeling of normalcy. They didn't know it at the time, but it was still true. As much as it had hurt, her leaving was the best thing for both of them in the long run.

It was always the same pattern. He was the angry werewolf with shaky control. His prospective partner was someone hot as hell and completely antagonistic toward him. They got shoved into some insane life threatening supernatural situation and ended up in a terrible relationship by the time it was over.

When the war started he saw this same pattern starting all over again with Theo. It would have been easy to take two steps and kiss him in that elevator. He knew Theo wanted it as much as he did. Theo was staring at his lips for fucks sake. He didn't do it, though. He wanted to figure himself out before jumping into another fucked up relationship.

Theo smirked. "I didn't ask you on a date. I said I MIGHT ask you next month, but if you're not ready then I don't mind waiting longer."

"Maybe I'll kick your ass if we keep talking about this." Liam knew the threat was just bluster, but he did want to change the subject.

Theo still smirked and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "We both know that kicking is the last thing you want to do to my ass. Unless, of course it's foreplay. I could be down for that with the right pregame talk."

Nope. That was not the change in topic he wanted. He stood and shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'm going for a run."

"Be careful," Theo warned, all teasing suddenly gone. "Rumor is some hunters have been stalking around the preserve."

\---

Running wasn't just exercise. Things kept trying to kill him. Running was now a valuable skill that he needed to keep sharp. Despite the necessity of it, Liam still loved to run. He could let his body find rhythm and his mind could wander. 

Lately when he ran, or did anything, his mind kept going back to Theo. They were obviously attracted to each other, but could a relationship between them work? 

Before the war he would have said that Theo was at least borderline psychotic, but now that he wasn't being pushed and manipulated by the bad guys that didn't seem to be the case. He cared, maybe not about the entire pack, but he cared about Liam. 

He never showed remorse, though. He hurt and even killed people and didn't seem to feel bad. Could they have a healthy relationship if Theo could feel remorse? They did have a healthy friendship, and it wasn't like Theo had killed anyone since he came back. 

Liam got caught up in his thoughts. He didn't think about his surroundings. He forgot Theo's warning about hunters. 

The car hit him from the side. His leg broke on impact, and his ribs cracked when he landed on the hood. It stopped and he flew forward. He rolled with the impact, but that left him dizzy as well as in pain. 

"Fuck, not again," he muttered, as everything went black.

\---

The first thing Liam became aware of was the metal pressing into his back, not a single piece, but more like he was laying on a textured surface. He tried to move his wrist a little but it was tied in place. The entire thing moved and rattled a little, and Liam recognized the sound of a chain link fence. 

He was standing, and a little sore, but his leg wasn't broken anymore. He took a deep breath. A full ache spread through his chest, but he didn't feel the sharp stab of broken ribs. He'd been out long enough to heal.

"He's waking up. Turn it on."

He gasped and sputtered when the cold water splashed over him. They turned on the electricity and he seized against the fence. They turned it down and he tried to pull away but he couldn't break the ties. 

He glared at the two hunters. Then he caught a scent and smiled. The sounds of fighting were still faint enough that he didn't think they would hear it. 

"You guys should probably just let me go and run while you can," Liam said.

They laughed at him. "And why would we do that?"

"Because I can't guarantee your safety once he comes through that door, especially if he sees me tied up like this."

The door exploded off its hinges. Theo came in like a flash. Before the hunters could react Theo punched one in the face and kicked the knee out of the other one. With both hits Liam heard bones break. The guy that was still conscious held his knee. Liam saw it was bent wrong. The chimera hit him to knock him out.

Theo looked at Liam tied to the fence. A look of relief passed over his face for a half a second then he smiled. Liam's heart stopped. He was so beautiful when he smiled like that. 

Liam saw past him into the other room. Several hunters lay on the ground moaning in pain, even more were unconscious. All of them were alive. Theo had rushed to save him, but hadn't killed anyone, just like with the ghost riders and during the war.

He thought of the way Theo made it clear he wanted to date Liam but wasn't pressuring him to actually do it. Theo was his anchor. He always knew what to say to calm him down, to help him stay in control. 

He felt a knot in his stomach. Theo wasn't just attracted to him. Theo was in love with him, and he loved Theo back. 

Theo unhooked the car battery that charged the fence and cut the ties holding Liam in place. 

"This is all your fault," Liam said when he could move his arms.

Theo rolled his eyes, and pulled Liam's arm over his shoulder. As they walked past the groaning and unconscious hunters, he said, "I told you to be careful. I told you there were hunters around, but it's my fault you were kidnapped?"

"Yes!" Liam snapped. They made it outside and Liam pulled away. "I was too busy thinking of you to notice the hunters. Then you come in to fucking rescue me, after being entirety to damn sweet and giving all this time to figure out the fucking obvious."

Theo gave a knowing, cocky smirk. "Oh? What fucking obvious thing did you figure out?"

Liam glared. "You know."

"You're pretty dense. Enlighten me."

In answer Liam took Theo's face in his hands and kissed him. It started hard, smashing their lips together, but then Liam took a deep breath of Theo's scent and relaxed. His lips were soft and tasted of swear and coffee.

Liam remembered he was mad, and pushed Theo away. "I'm fucking in love you, and it's all your fault. I wanted to be single, but no! I have my very own psycho fucking prince charming."

Theo grabbed Liam by the hips and pulled him close. "So you're my angry princess?"

"Shut up." Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, and kissed him again, gently this time.


End file.
